


Addicted

by midnightrambler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrambler/pseuds/midnightrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's addicted and Louis wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

It really was almost no surprise when Zayn found Louis in bed with some curly headed pretty-boy. He simply walked in, and walked out. He just found his boyfriend of 2 years in bed with some other guy, so of course he was pissed, but its happened a billion times before. (Zayn actually stopped counting how many times he’s found the curly headed asshole in his bed) And as Louis chased after Zayn, butt naked, Zayn heaved and sighed and really just wanted to smoke.

                Louis would give him that fiery look, challenging Zayn for the 100th time and Zayn would shake his head and go out on the balcony and take a long puff of his cigarette. He used to shake every time this happened, hardly able to light the damn fag. But he had soon gotten used to Louis doing this shit. And Zayn always wonders why he stays with him, but after a small amount of time Louis comes outside and kisses him and whispers in his ear and makes him feel like he’s high off nothing. Zayn was addicted. Louis knew that.

                Louis didn’t know why he wanted so much more. Why Zayn wasn’t enough. Maybe it was how distant he always was and how he would talk quietly and smiled sweetly and read slowly. The only sound in the house would be the pages turning on a new book Zayn was reading. Louis wanted loud, talkative and dangerous. And after he had it he swore off of it forever. Although soon he’d go right back to wanting it. Maybe he just wanted Zayn to do something, get angry, throw him against a wall and show him why he should be with Zayn. But Zayn would just avoid eye contact for a few days, Louis even caught him crying once or twice or three times (maybe even four).

                And the fact that Louis wouldn’t really feel bad told Zayn that maybe this wasn’t healthy but _oh_ how Louis touched his leg at dinner parties, his fingers slowly rubbing up to where Zayn would choke on his food and people would give him strange looks. Louis would simply smile and begin to palm Zayn, and Zayn’s face would turn red and they’d end up doing it in the back of Zayn’s expensive sports car. Afterwards Zayn would laugh and say _Louis you’re so quixotic._ And Louis would smile and pretend he knew what that meant.

                Zayn finally went inside and found Louis sitting on the couch that made him look so small, flipping through channels that were much too loud. Zayn looked at him for awhile, this extraordinary boy who didn’t think he could hurt anyone (but he could and Zayn was proof). Louis turned and smiled asking Zayn why he was just staring at him. Zayn almost appreciated the fact that Louis acted like nothing happened.

                Zayn looked down and slowly made his way to Louis, laying his head on his lap. Louis brushed his fingers through Zayn’s soft black hair. They stayed like that for at least 12 episodes of Toddlers and Tiaras. But Zayn didn’t mind, he lived for moments like these, Louis’ addictive fingers running softly on his scalp. He took in ever second before going to bed. Whispering a small _‘I love you Louis Tomlinson’_ before he left. And he listened to Louis say it back with almost no meaning, but some. And he watched Louis put on his coat and scarf, maybe to go see the curly haired boy again. And Zayn just went to sleep, hoping one day his love might be just enough for Louis. But for now, he’d wait until the smaller by would slide into the bed at 3 in the morning and rest his head on Zayn’s bony shoulder, whisper something like I’m sorry with tears running down his face.

                And maybe that was enough for now. Because Louis was a drug that Zayn would always be addicted to


End file.
